


The Magic Is Back

by snowflake97



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cleaved, Episode: s04e37 Cleaved, F/M, Star and Marco are soulmates, the magic is back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: What if something slightly different happened in the middle of Cleaved?What if the scene where Star and Marco meet again in the Realm of Magic went a little differently?Spoilers for the series finale, Cleaved.





	The Magic Is Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what could have happened in the series finale. Takes place when Star and Marco meet once again in the Realm of Magic.

Star screamed as she fell, landing in the tainted liquid of the Realm of Magic with a splash. 

Breathing heavily, she searched for the well to the Earth dimension, but all she could see was the mound of trash that signified that it was the Earth Well. Tears pooled in the girl’s eyes, knowing that she was too late, and she would be forever alone. Without Marco, without her family and friends. 

“The Earth Well closed a while ago.” Glossaryck’s voice appeared over her shoulder. 

The tears began to fall. 

“But,” Glossaryck continued, pointing to the left, “the kid’s still here.” 

Huddled up near one of the broken rocks was Marco, with his arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“Star?”

The girl ran towards the boy, kneeling down right beside him. “Marco, wh-wh-what are you doing here?” 

“Well,” he looked down bashfully, but then looked back at his girlfriend’s face. “I guess the same thing as you.” 

There were still tears welling in Star’s eyes, but there was a smile on her face. She wasn’t going to be alone. She would have Marco, and that is what mattered. Thunder struck around them, but the pair continued looking at each other. 

“So,” Marco began. “Any idea what happens if we stay here?” 

“No, and I don’t care.” Star stated, pulling him in for a hug. The tears in her eyes fell. “Because, with or without magic…” 

“…We belong together.” Marco finishes for her. 

As the pair spoke, their cheeks glowed, the ever-present hearts of Star and Marco’s rarely seen crescent moons. 

Both had frowns on their faces as they continued to hug, holding onto each other tightly, as though they would lose each other if they let go. 

With their eyes tightly closed, neither noticed the liquid around them changing colour, turning bright and not unlike the gold it used to be. They continued to hug as the world around them flashed bright white, and suddenly the pair passed out, still holding each other tight. 

\- - - - - - -

The first thing Marco noticed when he woke up was how wet his bed felt. The second, was that there was something in his arms. He opened his eyes and spotted the blonde hair of his girlfriend. The next thing he noticed was how bright it was in the Realm of Magic. The sky was a starry purple, completely different from the stormy black he had last remembered seeing. 

Star stirred in his arms, groaning as she stretched her body out. 

“Why is my bed so wet?” She mumbled, which made Marco smile. 

“Because it’s not your bed, Star.” The boy laughed. 

Now that he was more awake, he had noticed that the Realm of Magic was back to how it was before it was tainted. No dark purple liquids, just pure gold, and lots of white baby unicorns running around. The rocks around them were no longer cracked. And, best of all, the wells back to the different dimensions were open once more. 

Star took a few seconds to fully wake still, but then looked up at her boyfriend’s face. “Hi.” She greets, smiling brightly. 

“Hey.” He greets back.


End file.
